


brotherhood of the misunderstood

by cl3rks



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Blood, Bruises, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, F/M, Female Reader, Fight Club - Freeform, Fighting, Swearing, Tags TBA, Violence, reader poses as a guy for a while actually, teenage fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl3rks/pseuds/cl3rks
Summary: The Geckos start a fight club.





	1. fight club

**Author's Note:**

> ah shit i love fdtd:ts tbh damn anyway this is about TEENAGE geckos tbh and they start a fight club and the reader will eventually be introduced okok it is gender specific im sorry whatever ugh if you find typos let me know and yes the first chapter does start out rocky but ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 
> 
> sidenote: NETFLIX JUST ADDED SEASON THREE MY ASS IS READY

"You're a moron."

"Why?" Richie asked, watching his brother. He was already getting defensive for his idea being shot down almost immediately. "It's a good way to burn energy and anger!"

"It's a fight club, Richie." Seth replied, pulling some chips off the counter as he yanked the clip off of them. "It's gonna get us arrested or something."

"No, beating the shit out of people in broad daylight will get us arrested. Besides, you're Mr. Joyrider _and _Mr. I'm-Gonna-Steal-Right-Under-A-Cop's-Nose."__

__Seth ignored his comment._ _

__"So, you're saying we should do this at night then?" Seth sighed, shoving his hand into the bag before he took a handful of chips and closed the rest of the bag. He crammed all the chips into his mouth, chewing twice before speaking. "That's lovely, really. It'll be romantic, maybe we'll have an orgy while we're at it."_ _

__Richie rolled his eyes. "Stop talking with your mouth full."_ _

__"Look," Seth said with a pointed look, his eyes trained onto his brother. "It'll get us in some kind of trouble, we've already gotten into some major deep shit before!"_ _

__"Not if we tell the right people!"_ _

__"Richie-"_ _

__"We'll tell them and they can come if they want to. It's not like we can't spread some stories to see which of our friends are snitches." Richie shrugged, watching his brother as he sat on the counter._ _

__"How so?"_ _

__"We tell somebody something, and we tell the same story to somebody else but we change some details. It's easy."_ _

__"That's complicated and tedious. Besides, if you get punched and you're wearing your glasses, they'll go flying and somebody will step on them."_ _

__Richie groaned frustratingly, dragging his hands down his cheeks. "I won't be wearing them!"_ _

__"I just think it's kinda dumb."_ _

__"It's a wonderful idea! You're the one that gets arrested, not me." Richie reminded, slipping off the counter to tower over his brother. "I'll be fine. I'm smarter, too. I'll be the brains of the operation – gathering people and stuff for it and you can be the brawn, making sure nobody says something they shouldn't."_ _

__"Shit, thanks." Seth said sarcastically, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling before sighing and looking back at his younger brother._ _

__"You know what I mean. I can work around any problems. We can even get people to pay!" Richie said._ _

__"Maybe bet on some people?"_ _

__"No, that's where things go bad."_ _

__"Why is that? What are they gonna do? Go to the cops and tell them they've been cheated outta money from an illegal fighting ring? They'd get arrested." Seth shrugged, looking for a more filling snack. "It'll be fine."_ _

__"Oh, so if we're betting on people like they're dogs or horses, you're cool with it. But if we just fight each other, you're not?" The ceiling has never seen more eye rolling before now, the day the Geckos' eyes rolled to the ceiling so many times they were likely to fall out. "That's great, Seth. Really."_ _

__"Well, where would we do it?"_ _

__"Basement?" Richie offered. "If it's small enough."_ _

__"Uncle Eddie would have to be gone."_ _

__"Uncle Eddie is asleep usually by the time we'd do it. Maybe an old barn or warehouse? We'd have to make sure no one would be walking up on it."_ _

__Seth thought it over for a moment, the gears working in his mind as he clenched and unclenched his jaw. He nodded briefly before nodding fully, his eyes staring dead into Richie's._ _

__"Alright, let's start a fight club."_ _


	2. fliers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pale blue isn't a bad color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to eyes down by the eels, that's a part of the inspo for this story, ps this story is gonna be nothin but short chapters

“I can’t believe you bought fliers.” Seth was staring at the coffee cup height of pale blue fliers, his eyes disbelieving. “I mean, pinch me or punch me – this _better_ be a damn dream.” 

Richie felt a bit guilty, his stomach churning slightly as he stared at the fliers but wouldn’t even meet Seth’s eyes. “I thought we could spread the news better.”

“Word of mouth is always good too, Richard.” Seth snapped, taking about half the fliers. “Whatever, you start down by Henry’s house. See if he’s down. If he isn’t, find someone who is – Dustin, or Leon are both good places to start. I’m gonna go swing by Iggy’s, if he isn’t home then I’ll go to Kyle. Either way, don’t pick dweeby kids and make a list of everyone you give a flier to.”

“Got it.”

Seth took his beat up pickup truck around town, running to doors and asking for his particular friend or climbing up the side of a house and sliding the flier into the slightly opened window of whatever boy’s house he happened to be at. He was moving quick, not staying too long and already knowing the basic answers to “you willin’ to get hit?” or “you wanna beat the shit out of someone for money?” before the people he asked did.

Richie, on the other hand, took his black bicycle and pedaled to various houses of _his_ friends. He asked questions, locked in an answer before handing over a flier and had to make it seem like he was at a place for more than just a quick hello – Seth could do that, but Richie felt awkward an anxious about it. 

He sat down with Leon and had lunch that Leon’s mother whipped up, the two talking about various school things while they waited for her to leave.

Richie booked it from Leon’s about ten minutes after he told him about the club.

Seth and Richie met up at a diner, exchanging lists of whose houses they went to and bickering that a couple people said the opposite brother already swung by – they spent the hour after devising a new plan and finishing lunch. Seth had a full meal while Richie only had a milkshake, due to his lunch date at Leon’s.


	3. snacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What? Teenagers graze more than feast...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're almost here >:))))))))

“Do we need snacks?”

Richie regretted the four words once they left his mouth.

“This isn’t a fuckin’ _playdate,_ Richard!” Seth snapped, laying a tarp down on the basement floor. Richie was sitting on the stairwell, watching Seth move every cushion and pillow they could find in the house onto the edges of the tarp. They had also gone to a thrift store to pick up more, making sure the edges were well padded. Seth then set one brick from the backyard on each corner of the blue tarp, the ends being held down before he looked at his brother. “Y’know what?”

“What?” Richie sighed, annoyed that his idea had been immediately shot down.

“Maybe we do need snacks.” Seth sighed in agreement, albeit reluctantly, as he stood up straight. “I mean, we’re gonna be burning a hell of a lot of calories. We’ll definitely need water.”

Seth ignored the eye roll he received from his younger brother.

The two gathered various things they’d need and set it all up in their somewhat spacious basement.

The only problem was no one had arrived. It was a half hour past the time everyone should’ve been there and Richie was laying in the middle of the tarp, his eyes shut as he hummed some song that had been stuck in his head. Seth was sitting by the backdoor – the door people were supposed to come through – looking for _anyone_ that decided to show.

Still, another half hour later, and no one had come. 

“I don’t think anyone’ll show, Seth.” Richie sighed softly, massaging his temples as he still laid flat out on the tarp. It crinkled as he shifted to his side. “I’m gonna go take out my contacts, no point in wearing them, really. I’m down to my last two pairs and I can’t afford another pack and neither can Uncle Eddie….”

He trailed off as he saw Seth standing at the bottom of the stairs with a shit-eating grin – Iggy, Kyle, Leon and James standing behind him. “Is this where I finally get to kick your ass, smalls?” Iggy questioned, smiling slightly at Richie.

Richie scrambled to stand. “Y-yeah! Shit, hey! Is there anyone else?”

“Dustin will be over with his brother in a bit, they had a family thing.” Leon said, descending the stairs as the others cleared out of the way. “My mom said I can be here til eleven. If I’m not back by then, she’s sending my step-dad.” 

Seth and Richie smiled at each other before Seth spoke, pointing to the old department store scale he had brought down from the upstairs bathroom. “Alright, we’re doing this by weight.”

It would take a few weeks before the basement was filled with teenage boys, and a few days after til a special _someone_ – who was eerily quiet – joined them all.


	4. slugger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slugger likes it better than... oh, ya know, their legit name - at least, around a bunch of guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayayeyayaey guess who is here? yoU ARE! by the way, i'm having the reader go by slugger cause they'd obv question anything that sounded girl-ish?? like?? cause they're jackass teenage boys. anyway, im going to be using he/him pronouns or they/them for as long as i can UNTIL i can switch it properly to be female bc the reader is female or at least has female parts and is posing as a dude as the tags say. i'll try to make the pronouns as legible as possible but writing is hard so bear w/ me ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> (ps, i'm debating which gecko will figure it out first. probs seth, mr. i-gotta-tease-the-world. also, i'm laughing at myself for typing 'jesus wings' like? i'm catholic idk if thats even like Not Okay it could be taken as satire probs but i'm still over here laughing my ass off about it.)

“Listen,” Iggy growled, grabbing Seth quickly. He’d wrapped his right arm around the shorter boy’s left arm and shoulder and had wrapped his left arm around Seth’s lower torso. “I’m not gonna be able to come for a couple days –“ He paused as Seth sent a punch to his stomach, knocking the breath out of him. “My dad has visitation, jailed or not, and I’ve gotta go. Have to drive up, my mom doesn’t want me to but I gotta. Court’ll come down on her if I don’t, so we’re gonna take a couple days to get there-“

“I get it.” Seth muttered, breaking Iggy’s hold, flattening the tall boy onto the tarp. “Take your time.”

“I hate the guy, it’ll be short-“ Iggy growled as Seth tried pinning him, instead being thrown off as Iggy scrambled to his feet. “And _not_ sweet, fucker can rot there.” 

“Watch your language, _Ignatius,_ Father Fitz may hear you and use his Jesus wings to fly his ass over here.” Seth joked, glancing to see Richie’s finger reaching for the stop-watch button. Seth ran at Iggy, tackling him halfway onto the cushions before standing and dragging Iggy by his legs, pulling him into the center of the tarp. He grabbed his leg, pushing himself down onto his close friend. “Now, stay down!”

Iggy laughed and kicked his leg back, hitting Seth in the face. There was already dried blood on Seth’s lip from Iggy doing the same damn thing three minutes ago. The two were winded as they stood, fists raised and ready to swing. Seth wiped at his lip as Richie called time.

“You two need to talk less and pin more.” Richie commented, throwing a cold water soaked facecloth to each of them. He had a cooler of them beside his referee chair. “Deacon and Luke already went – Deacon pinned him. He’s gotta fight someone else. Morgan and Kurt are both passed out over there, gotta go change their ice… who’s next?”

Seth wiped at his bloody lip with the cloth as Iggy flopped down. “Dustin left early, mom’s suspicious or somethin’. Leon and James went. James pinned Leon. Kyle fought James and James pinned him too.”

“How about James versus Deacon?” Richie offered, looking at his dollar store clipboard. 

Seth shrugged then winced. “Sounds good to me.” He looked at the scrawny kid in the baggy sweater standing in the corner talking quietly to Deacon. “What about him?”

“He pinned Leon earlier.” Richie sighed, glancing at who Seth was pointing to. 

Seth rolled his eyes. “Leon needs to practice more, guy’s gettin’ pinned by dudes scrawnier than him. What’s that one’s name?”

“Dunno. Deacon told me the guy’s a friend of his. Didn’t introduce me.”

“Hey!” Seth wheezed slightly, pointing at Deacon then his friend. “What’s his name?”

Deacon looked nervous for a moment before swallowing, glancing at the person he’d brought, the two had stopped talking immediately. “Uhh, call ‘im Slugger. He likes it.”

“We’re not giving people ring names here, D.” Seth replied, watching Deacon clench his jaw. He raised his eyebrows expectantly as ‘Slugger’ began nibbling on his thumbnail. “Got anythin’ better?”

“…No.” Deacon replied hesitantly as Seth grabbed a water bottle after slinging the cold facecloth across his shoulders. 

“Whatever.” Seth sighed, taking a long drink of the water. “Fine by me, then. Hey, _Slugger_ wanna duke it out with Kyle once James and Deacon are done? Richie’s still gotta get in here somewhere plus Iggy won’t go down for a damn second.”

“Neither will you, you fuckin’ animal.” Iggy joked, taking sips of his own water. 

Seth looked at Slugger. “Offer stands til you say somethin’, kid. Take it or leave it.”

Slugger nodded slowly. “Sure.” They said quickly, their voice a bit higher than Seth would’ve expected.

“Maybe we should call you ‘Mouse’ instead.” Seth laughed, watching Slugger scowl.

Iggy snored. “How ‘bout ‘Pipsqueak’?”

Richie rolled his eyes and glanced at Slugger. “Clear out, you Neanderthals.”

“That’s an insult to Neanderthals.” Slugger said softly as he passed Richie, causing the lanky boy to laugh loudly. 

“Let _Slugger_ and Kyle in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck, Slugger!


	5. baggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your gaze shouldn't linger during a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely love writing this story bc I can do short chapters

A few days later and the group was back in the basement of the Geckos.

 

Seth watched you – Slugger – move to the inside of their homemade ring, ready to fight Richie. Anytime someone fought you, they’d take off their shirts because you had a bad habit of using them as leverage – whether to yank someone back with or twist in their grip. Either way, the others had picked up on this trait and even used it.

“Hey, Slugger, Richie’s been practicing that shirt move you do and you’re gonna get choked if you keep that hoodie on.” Seth told you, gently tugging on the edge of the hood for emphasis. You looked at him then down at your chest, slowly unzipping the article of clothing to discard over the cushions. You still had a loose t-shirt on and Seth raised his eyebrows and you just stared. He rolled his eyes and walked away. “Fine, get choked. Have fun, kinky little shit.”

You knew he was just kidding – just _teasing_ you – but you felt your cheeks heat up all the same, even more so as his eyes did that little twinkle thing and the left corner of his mouth quirked up to prove that he was, in fact, just teasing.

“Ready?” Richie asked, watching you as he stepped into the “ring” barefoot just as you were. You were distracted, looking at Seth for a second _too_ long as he pulled his own shirt back on, his muscles moving as he did – for a teenager, he was kinda jacked. “Slugger?”

You whipped your head around to face Richie. “Hm?”

He read your face for a moment, his eyebrows furrowing. He repeated himself. “You ready?”

You nodded quickly, trying to avoid talking too much. Surely, they could tell maybe your face was a _tad_ more angled than theirs, your hips maybe a _bit_ wider, your shoulders a _little less_ broad and the fact that your chest jutted out more – even if you tried to wrap it or wear double the sports bra to make sure it was less noticeable.

Then again, you _are_ dealing with a bunch of teenage guys, so they wouldn’t notice shit because they wouldn’t check you out because of the raging machismo in the room – well, except Deacon. Your “confidant” in these times.

You were only hoping neither of you let it slip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope ya enjoyed! tyty ❤


	6. sore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe don't do that next time, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another two chapters in ONE day 

“Pin him, Richard!” Seth yelled as he clapped beside you two. You had Richie on the ground in a matter of no time. His legs were separated as you hooked your feet between them, digging your heels into the inside of his thighs. Your arms were hooked under his, your elbows digging into his hips as you bent him forward, holding his arms as he tried to grab at your shirt and choke you. “Pin! Pin! Pin!”

Iggy was still out, so Seth was reduced to referee work because he beat James too easily, but Deacon wouldn’t shut up every time he pinned Seth. Leon was up the stairs keeping an eye out for Uncle Eddie.

“God damn it, turn and pin!”

“Can’t!” Richie shouted, your elbows and heels digging in more as he tried scooting. You were like a backpack and Richie must’ve realized the same thing because you craned your neck to watch in horror as he began trying to stand up with you on him still. He was groaning and grunting, trying his best to stand as you were debating on letting go. “Ungh!”

“Oh my God.” Seth murmured as Richie put his weight on his legs, rocking backing and forth to haul himself up. “Holy shit!”

“Fuck!” You whispered as he stood and threw a slightly grin over his shoulder to you. “You better not, Richie.”

He grinned wider as you heard Deacon yell and suddenly, you both were airborne and time slowed because you could feel the exact moment that Richie panicked as his body struggled to stir out of your grip a bit more. You, instead of cushioning your head and letting yourself _not_ get hurt, you cushioned Richie’s. You shifted your body a bit in those few seconds and brought your elbows up from digging into his hips. You pushed your arms to the back of his head and held it firmly, your legs still wrapped around him. 

You hit the tarp first, of course, and your body screamed as the cold concrete beneath it caused your back to sting. Your head bounced a little, your back taking most of the force. What hurt more, however, was the teenage boy that came crashing down onto you and restricted your airflow. You unwound your arms as he rolled off you, grabbing you and positioning himself over you to pin you down onto the tarp.

“Pinned!” Seth yelled after counting, high-fiving Richie as you still laid flat-out on the ground. You stared up at the ceiling as Deacon came over to you, kneeling beside you.

“You good, (Y/N)?” He whispered, watching you closely. You nodded slowly, not wanting to speak.

“Your Uncle is back!” Leon shouted down the stairs and everyone in the basement scrambled to their feet. Richie relished in his win for maybe a second longer before he was scrambling up and down the stairs to put the couch cushions and pillows in their proper places before Uncle Eddie could reach the front door. Seth rolled the tarp after Deacon helped you off it, moving bricks and things out of the way.

People whispered their good-byes and booked it out the backdoor. You rubbed the back of your head as you watched Seth go. He left the snacks where they were before he threw some pretzels on the ground, dragging out the beanbags they had and laying his cheap guitar on one of them. He threw some chord sheets down on the ground and turned on the television in the corner. 

“Go!” Seth whisper-yelled at you and Deacon, watching you rubbed your head. “You okay?”

You nodded stiffly again. “Mhm.”

“Then _go,_ Slugger!”

Deacon grabbed your arm and practically dragged you up the stairs. Everyone had gotten used to parking around the block where the Geckos’ Uncle wouldn’t see. He had to force you over the fence and then himself as you made it to his car.

You both flopped inside and he drove a little too fast as you guys left, slowing down about a half mile away. 

“You got any bruises?” You glanced at Deacon and lifted your shirt, showing him the scattered angry red marks already forming on your skin. “That does nothing for your skin tone.”

You scoffed at his joke. “God, my head is killing me. That hurt. You gotta tell Seth to pad the entire floor.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t wrap around Richie like that next time, huh?” Deacon offered, now focusing on the road. “Your back sore?”

“Yeah. Gonna take a nice, hot shower when I get home.” You told him, still rubbing your head. “Get some ice on it first, though.”

“Your parents home?”

“No, they won’t be for a while. I can safely stretch out on my bed with frozen peas, corn, and green bean bags across my back and on my head.”

Deacon snorted lightly, shaking his head. “God, that was amazing.”

You smiled a little before it slowly fell from your face. “Shit.”

“What?”

“I left my sweater there, Deacon.” You groaned, pressing your fingers harder against your skull. “What am I gonna do?”

“You worried their uncle’ll see it?”

“Yeah.”

Deacon shrugged, watching you. “It’s probably Seth’s size, I think? Maybe he could get away with wearing it or just whatever. It’s not a big deal, (Y/N). Their uncle rarely pokes around the basement, that’s kinda Seth’s domain as it is.”

You gave him a smile, silently thanking him for the assurance. He pulled up to your house. “Need help going in?”

“I’ve got it. Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all know the drill: thank you so much for reading and I do honestly hope you enjoyed 


End file.
